Servicing couplings are commonly employed to facilitate charging and evacuation of pressurized fluid systems, such as refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, or hydraulic systems. The service coupling connects to a service port of the system. The service coupling opens a service port of a system, allowing fluids, including liquids or gases, to be exchanged with the system. A quick-release interconnection between the service port and the service adapter can facilitate the servicing process. For example, when servicing a refrigeration or air conditioning system the service coupling can be connected by a flexible hose to a refrigerant supply source, such as a pressurized bottle or cylinder. When the service coupling and service port is opened, refrigerant can flow through the coupling and into the refrigeration system. Because pressurized fluid systems can be serviced when the system is installed in a confined space such as a vehicle, service couplings having small dimensions can be useful for convenient servicing.